wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie O'Donnell
Rosie O'Donnell is an cow like lesbian (not the hot kind) American x-actress. She is the unholy spawn of Hitler and Eddie Izzard. When she steps on the scale, it screams "OMG!!! GTFO!!!" She is more commonly known as: *Rosie O'Fatass, *Rosie O'Donut, *Ruggie O'Muncher, *the Good Year blimp, *Jabba the Rosie *Jabba the Slut *The planet Mercury She played the lead role as herself in Riding The Bus With My Sister and was the co-host of ABC's The View. Was. Until America's Sweetheart defeated her in a debate of cosmic proportions! She also tried to team up with Gloria Steinem to kill Gerald Ford, but Ford owned both of their feminazi asses. Gerald Ford, you are super awesome! Update Rosie was given the axe for speaking rudely to the only Real American co-host on the view Elizabeth Hasselbeck. Elizabeth put Rosie back in her place like a Real American hero. Currently she is involved in a non-lover's spat with The Donald and serves as spokesdyke for the feminazi party. Rosie was subject to controversy after she fed a group of followers some fudge made with a very gloppy and sour milk. The fudge was excellent but was later found to contain Rosie's breast milk, which she has up to 100 gallons reserve at any moment. She produces so much milk due to her ginormousnousness and the fact that she eats the babies that she has, thus concealing the fact that she is constantly growing huger on her fetuses. She reportedly has her lebian slaves rub her breasts so that the stored milk lactates. Side effects of eating her fudge include ugliness, overfeasting of fetuses, and dykeosexuality. Update of the Update MSNBC was supposedly (so we know it's true) looking into hiring The O'Donnell for a prime time show of some sort but they decided against it after they realized she is an idiot with no background in news broadcasting. Is Rosie The Angel Of Death? On the February 7, 2007 broadcast of The View, Rosie stated "If I have to see Anna Nicole Smith one more time on television..." and then proceeded to imitate Ms. Smith's distinctive style of slurring-speaking. Mere hours later, Anna Nicole was dead. We must conclude, therefore, that Rosie is the Grim Reaper. Chinese Controversy In December of 2006, she courted controversy with New York's Chinese community after brilliantly impersonating a Chinese newsperson covering Danny DeVito's drunken appearance on The View earlier that month. Until that moment, Stephen had no idea Rosie spoke fake Chinese. On December 11, 2006 New York City Councilman John Liu said: "Her caricature of the Chinese language hits a raw nerve in our community... and has consequences beyond the stupidity of the person who made them." The Asian-American Journalists Association is also upset with the "impression" saying: "The use of the distorted phrases is insulting to the Chinese and Chinese-Americans, and gives the impression that they are a group that is substandard to English-speaking people." According to Rosie's representative Asians just aren't funny (example: Margaret Cho): "I certainly hope that one day they will be able to grasp her humor." Stephen Rises To Rosie's Defense Stephen doesn't like Rosie and doesn't get her lesbionic humor, but he defended her against the Peking PC Police, the Changstapo, who had previously come after him for his character Ching Chong Ding Dong. Rosie Takes It Universal Rosie refused to apologize for her character, saying on her "blog" "I do many accents and probably will continue to... what can u do? I come in peace... and I am a huge fagbitch and cuntrag" This statement managed to further piss off the Chinese and seriously peeve the Martians as well. Rosie Caves In On the December 14, 2006 broadcast of The View, Ms. O'Donnell caved in to the Changstapo's demands and apologized. "This apparently was very offensive to a lot of Asian people. So I asked Judy, who's Asian and works here in our hair and makeup department. I said, 'Was it offensive to you?' And she said, 'Well, kinda. When I was a kid people did tease me by saying ching-chong.' So apparently 'ching-chong,' unbeknownst to me, is a very offensive way to make fun, quote-unquote, or mock, Asian accents. Some people have told me it's as bad as the n-word. I was like, really? I didn't know that." Well Rosie, now you owe Stephen an apology for defending your dumb lesbionic ass. Film And Television Roles * The Not-So Beautiful Girl in Beautiful Girls * Played a lactating lesbian opposite Dan Ackroid in Exit to Eden * Meg Ryan's "friend" in Sleepless In Seattle * Likes to fight get her ass kicked by Donald Trump * Rosie the retard 7shWta4Zeak Work on Broadway * produced a freakshow with Boy George * once played Rizzo on Grease * played the pumpkin in Cinderella * Once was in grease....no not the production she was trying to get through a door!